THE BLACK ABYSS
by WD.Gaster and 7H3-P4G3-0-5P4C3
Summary: Gaster: it's a simple explanation it's a nice day in the multiverse then it's complete chaos Anubis is the Egyptian god of the underworld in case you were wondering i wanted to use him because he's my favorite i'm obsessed with ancient Egypt P4G3: *covered in mummy shrouds* obbsessed? Ya Don't Say?


The Black abyss

/\=Author people notes

Chapter 1

One day in the multiverse…

/P4G3: Everyone died!

Gaster: G O. A W A Y.

P4G3: *sticks out his tongue and crosses his arms* No I'm the editor!\ One day in the multiverse the ground shook so hard that everyone stumbled to keep their stand. A huge crack splintered across the ground. No one was harmed. Everyone was very curious to know what had happened ,but it could be dangerous. All the undertale AUs waited exactly three days before going to the abyss that appeared on the surface of the multiverse. When they came to look all they could see was black with possible shards of light at the bottom."what the sh** is this!"screamed fell sans."swear jar!" screeched frisk. [every time an AU swears in front of frisk they have to put a dollar in the swear jar]"hhheey i tthink this iiss aanother AU" Error says but no one is paying attention .

Chapter 2

original sans is telling puns in the background while papyrus is freaking out. Ink! Is trying to paint a happy place but is to stressed out and keeps messing up the lines. It's a true nightmare of discord as you can the gasters and p4g3 0f sp4c3 [ he's a homestuck troll and my buddy] stop this nonsense! They send everyone back to the house to examine and study the Abyss even p4g3 has to come back ,mad scientist p4g3[a p4g3 AU… don't ask] taking his place, . " i wonder what's down there...in the hole i mean" blueberry sans shouts that night every one is restless but no one gets up no lights come on...silence...just silence.

Chapter 3

That morning no one says anything. Just as sanster /gaster sans opens his mouth the ground shakes as it did the day before but weaker. Something shoots out of the Abyss unexpectedly INK! Gaster screams "see i told you something was down there!" everyone scrambled to their feet and ran outside. Again it was complete discord as the "thing" was high in the air as if it were trying to get to the sun. It shot back down to the multiverse the AUs ran and hid in an attempt not to get hit. It crashed landed leaving a smoke trail in the sky and a crater in the ground. Nervous the AUs walked up to the crater seeing a skeleton with a grey sweater, red and blue mismatched shoes, and black streaks shooting downward on his face. Now seeing it was a he , he was scorched from when it came back to the ground flaming.

Chapter 4

"i think he's hurt!" screamed blueberry as he carefully slid into the crater. "Wait no it could be dangerous!" said swap papyrus. "He's still breathing" said gaster obviously amused."uhhh" the mysterious person moaned."let's just leave" said fell. "Wow fell let's just write sans wuz here and leave the person.

"Error said sarcastically. *Sans wuz here

So finally fell gave in and they carried the wounded but not dead stranger to the house. After days of medications and suffering the stranger was back to full health." now what's your name you miserable waste of cash!?" said Fell." Fell be nice" said blueberry and INK! Almost at the same time."uhh...i'm ZANZ and you are?" said apparently ZANZ. "were the undertale AUs and some p4g3s"said everyone. The Abyss had only been a gateway to reaper tale and under grimm.

Chapter 5

Two more AUs had sprouted right under the others feet. ZANZ had said if he survived the others would follow. This was strange to hear so they all kept a close eye on the Abyss. A few days passed and there was so much fog you could hardly see your own hands! We all knew it was coming from the Abyss. Because of the fog everyone stayed inside one evening outertale sans went to get ZANZ for dinner. In hope to get him to eat he had not eaten since the day they had found him. When he had got there ZANZ was not there and the window was open. In a frantic run outertale sans came back to the kitchen to the other AUs. They were joyful unlike the days before where they were nervous, scared,and corrupted.

Chapter 6

Outertale sans did not want to tell the awful news but his expression said it all. "I knew we shouldn't have trusted that piece of sh- i mean turd"said fell as he caught himself cursing.[he's out of cash] "no maybe he's homesick and went to the Abyss" said blueberry . in hope that blueberry was right they all grabbed flashlights and headed outside. They walked all around the yard until they heard " i found him!" in the distance. They ran that direction until they found Error keeping ZANZ in place with his blue strings. ZANZ was struggling to be free. "That won't work bucko now explain" said original sans. " i was eating!" shouted ZANZ. "out here in the fog…?!" said fell. "Well yeah!" ZANZ replied. " i'm confused what?"said original sans. " i eat the lost souls duh… wait your saying that you don't eat them…?" ZANZ said confusingly. Unknowingly they all responded " what souls". THE FOG they all had the same thought at the same time."are you saying you eat fog"gaster said. "Yes…?" ZANZ replied.

Chapter 7

Then a whooshing sound occurred several times and CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!. Three more craters joined ZANZs to top it off a inky black chariot joined them ZANZ turned to the chariot and said "i'm sorry i didn't respond to you faster sir i was wounded by the crash getting here. Did you bring pavirus…?". The dark figure in the chariot cleared a dome in the fog revealing himself to be half man with the head of a jackal."yes i did you achieved something very huge for our kind. who are your friends back there?". He responded" these are other AUs sir they helped me…"

Chapter 8

"yes yes of course pavirus come here"the strange creature said. A tall skeleton who looked very similar to papyrus stepped forward."pavirus!" ZANZ shouted excitedly as he ran towards him."ZANZ i thought i would never see you again!" pavirus said as they hugged." enough mushy sh*t swear loyalty to me or i'll kill you all!" the creature said loudly to the other AUs. Not wanting to die they all bowed down to the creature."good what pitiful creatures my name is Anubis you shall call me sir understood" said Anubis. "*Gulp* yes sir" said the AUs. Frightened by Anubis they followed his every command.

Chapter 9

He sent the AUs to a cavern to look for jewels and gems. "See i told you this guy was trouble" said fell "look i found a vein of QUARTZ" gaster said. Even though they heard fell they did not respond. they were rewarded for the QUARTZ gaster had reward was a night in an actual bedroom and showers. As they got settled ZANZ opened the door and walked in. " what are you doing here!?" said fell. "i'm sorry i didn't know he would do that i'm not supposed to be here either " said ZANZ " but i have information Anubis is going to set your groups for higher jobs but only some of you made the list here's the list i'll see you at the ceremony bye." ZANZ left quickly after he gave this information. "Well let's check the list" said gaster.

Chapter 10

DA LIST Job candidates

Underfell sans: information guardian or combat

GASTERS : information scientists gem and jewel finders

P4g3 0f sp4c3: slave combat/weapon

Original sans: entertainment no other use

Others: useless

"I take offense to that!" said blueberry."we all do *chuckles softly*" said Error. The next day they were taken to a golden hall. Anubis was sitting in a lapis lazuli throne."ahh...you made it do you know what's happening?" said Anubis. "No" said the AUs even though they did. "I'll call everyone to decide your fate" said Anubis. Moments later the hall was filled with grimm characters and reaper tale characters. "Welcome everyone to the ceremony of decision where these fine characters will be assigned jobs blah blah blah…" the rest of Anubis's speech was muffled out because the AUs were planning escape.

chapter 11

Behind the curtain Anubis left them (little did he know they were planning to escape). "Ok guys-*just then fell was interrupted by ZANZ*" "sorry i interrupted but i have something that will help it looks like a normal stone but when it's shaken it copies/clones any person within a five foot radius." explained ZANZ." well how's that going to help us" fell said rudely. "Well you can't try and escape without leaving Anubis something or he'll have fleets after you …he's grown quite fond of you you know."said ZANZ."oh "said fell feeling quite they started to activate the "rock" a winged character entered the room."what's going on in here?!" it said in a quiet whisper. It was a reapertale character with a black grim reaper cloak on, a scythe,and beautiful white wings. ZANZ hid the stone behind his back but it was to late it had cloned them all in front of the stranger. As two sets of them tried to explain...again with the discord really…! " wait! Stop i won't tell Anubis i'm tired of him too he threw my brother in the dungeon" said the character.

/P4G3: …..to be flipping continued!...gosh!

Gaster: I wrote it now get outta here!\ "I'm reaper,reaper sans to be exact." as he was pulling his hood down revealing his face. "Wow i knew there was more sanses but you're cool" whisper shouted blueberry. "Thanks now let's go before Anubis opens the curtain" said reaper sans. Then in blindness of the layout of the palace Anubis had created near the Abyss they traveled the winding halls. Where they were they could not tell as the egyptian god statues loomed down on them,threatening to tell Anubis they were here and not at the ceremony. They could only hope that Anubis could not tell the difference between them and the fakes. Then they found a large window overlooking the Abyss the new characters came from. This told the AUs they were close to home. Excited they tried to open the window but ZANZ and reaper stayed back. " WHY AREN'T YOU HELPING" fell said clearly pissed off. "You do know that those windows don't open right?" the two skeletons said rhythmically. " WHAT!" the AUs said in tune altogether. So they kept walking until they passed a huge clock. Then ZANZ stopped in front of it. "why are you stopping" p4g3 asked curiously. "The ceremony ends at two they come out at two thirty it's two nineteen!" ZANZ exclaimed. " go to my quarters and i have some extra cloaks and scythes" said reaper. So that's where they headed. They got there pretty quickly because it was right around the fitted them with cloaks and gave them unsharpened scythes. They had to put some bags under their eyes which they used eyeliner for,but all was good. They exited reaper's quarters and pushed through the large crowd,they fit in perfectly as long as they kept their heads down. No one suspected a thing until night came only some people roamed the halls and then " HEY what are all you reapers doing out in the halls this late!" called a unknown voice. As casually as possible reaper replied " Anubis requested us…". " oh he's one to do that i know!" responded they voice as it left chuckling. They all let their breath out in relief. Now they only had to get to the door before anyone else noticed, especially Anubis.

"wait ... i was wondering if maybe we could get my brother….i mean i did tell him before he got locked up that i would save him… but if you don't wa-" reaper was rudely interrupted by gaster,"of course we'll help you save your brother! But… where's the dungeon exactly?" gaster finished. Reaper led them to the dungeon. They were only one bend away from it when they heard rough voices around the bend. "What*gulp* they never had guards before" reaper said in a worried voice. "Never fear gaster is here with one of his trusty inventions!" explained gaster. "Oh no…" said mad scientist p4g3. "Oh yes!" said gaster as he threw an anonymous object at the guards. It exploded placing smoke everywhere. When it cleared the guards were passed out on the ground. " it worked!?" mad scientist p4g3 said confused. "See i told you i'm the best inventor *sticks tongue out at mad scientist p4g3*

…*the badly placed sticker falls off his signature and reveals mad scientist p4g3's*

"Haha! That's why it worked! Because I invented it!" MSP4G3 chuckled. They advanced forward to reapers brothers cell he was in a corner weeping, well more grieving than weeping, BUT STILL. " brother!" reaper said more happy than he'd ever been since the day they met him. Which was that very day BUT STILL. The figure looked up more mad than happy to see his brother. Reaper backed away one step as if he were flinching away from a knife swinging at him. " you... he put me here because of YOU!" said reapers brother. The word YOU came out as if it were covered in deep red BLOOD. Reaper looked down at the ground and looked back up sneering. " your an ungrateful sinner aren't you... i came down here to help YOU and now i'm here."reaper sanses words seem to amplify down here but the walls to thick for anyone else but them to hear. They… the AUs were startled by the immediate fight between the separated brother. No AU has ever EVER had this sort of meet up with a brother...until now. "Aww and you became soft while i was gone" reapers brother said clearly teasing reaper sans. It was not going to be a pretty day, time,or anything.

/

P4G3: Outtta da way! *pushes gaster into a void Portal*

Gaster: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!1!1!1!\

The p4g3s wandered in a group around the dungeon bored by the fight. Then they saw some random woman chained to the wall and she was crying. Because all the p4ges are ridiculous almost all of them said " Holy Doritos! She's hot!" and then MSP4G3 pushed the rest of the {P4G3}AUs off the dungeon cliffside MSP4G3 wondered who was this pretty lady worthy of the "Holy Doritos!" so he walked up and unchained her*

"So...uh...hi *waves* what's your name?" MSP4G3 awkwardly asked

"I'M JYNX /Note she's not actually yelling she just talks in all CAPS\ AND...YOU ARE?"

"In complete love for you" MSP4G3 muttered clearly lovestruck

"WHAT!?" Practically shouted Jynx

"Nothing lady"

"UM…"

"No no! I mean your not pretty"

"WHAT!?"

"wait uh….yea you are pretty and stuff but uh…"

*Jynx kisses MSP4G3 To shut him up*

" _Mmmmph"_

"w-why did you kiss m-me?"

"TO SHUT YOU UP...NOW COME ON WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!"

"Well ok Jynx"

….* gaster is not responsible for this p4g3 got to write to lighten da moment XD anyway back to the story line P.S. i escaped the void trap that i fell in earlier:]*. The attacks were real at first but reaper started to miss on purpose. I mean the whole reason we came down here was to save His brother not to fight him to the death. Then out of the blur a loud angry voice shouted"these are fakes! How dare they send out as many troops out to find them NOW!". It was Anubis he found out they would never escape him ever. " wait you were running from Anubis but still came to save me?" Reapers brother said. " yes! But you hate me so what's the point…" Reaper paps stuttered " I… I'm sorry I went crazy down here… i just thought if i blamed it on someone else he would let me go and-" " stop we have to go NOW or else we're going to have a BAD TIME." reaper said as he teleported into the cell grabbing his brother and teleporting back. They scurried about the dungeon trying to find the lost p4g3s because fanfiction gaster[me!] said they weren't aloud to leave until they discovered the p4g3s talking to one of the other prisoners. " can we keep her?!" shouted the p4g3s. " sure let's go!"said ZANZ

" what experiment are we gonna use on this one" whispered gaster to msp4g3. "Ow!" he shouted as msp4g3 slapped him across the face. They ran to the door they believed was the exit. But when they opened it there looking down at them was the great and powerful Anubis. No after all their hard work they stared at the burden they were trying to escape from. Anubis was in fact a god but he was no match for... all the SANSES,GASTERS,P4G3S,PAPYRUSES,FRISKES,and their DETERMINATION! They also had hope to escape and defeat Anubis. Anubis sneered down with a vicious smile that could kill thousands in a single glance. In a frightened but determined voice ZANZ AND reaper shouted " ANUBIS we're not afraid of you if we fought our team would win!...i hope". " Ha you and what army" Anubis said as at least a thousand of his subjects appeared behind him. Then just as they all appeared they shouted to Anubis " NO we're tired of you making us do YOUR dirty work" they ALL transferred to the AUs team as they said it. Large smiles spread across the AUs faces they knew Anubis was no match for two billion plus some people. He stood no chance against them. " NO you obey me! Not them their horrible! NOOOO!" Anubis used his magic to escape while they were distracted by his whining. Yay….i think well he's outta da way woo…? " HOI I'M TEMMIE NICE TO MEET YUOZ"screamed a tem from the back of the GIANT hoard of people. " i'm really special 'cause there's only one of look at smile i'm so damn happy people are jealous of me when i'm sad and lonely i like-" a random unknown sans said " SHUT THE FUCK UP" screamed fell. " Thank you fell" said blueberry. Welp this was a very interesting day . so all the AUs and plus some wait not some a lot of others went back home to sleep . well mostly sleep others went to do their own thing like me! i came here to write about the lovely adventure we just had ten minutes ago! Well see you on my next adventure: THE RETURN OF ANUBIS! Now get your shit and leave!

/ i let all my friends read this fanfiction before all you people LMAO\

M.O.B. was here owo


End file.
